Briser les chaînes
by Gaianee
Summary: Ce que je souhaite, c'est d'empêcher une nouvelle chaîne de se former. Une chaîne de haine, de colère et de tristesse, construite autour d'un seul et même être qui semble ne vouloir que cela : susciter la haine, la colère, et la tristesse. Alors si tu pleures Lyra, ne retiens pas tes larmes. Laisse les couler et relève toi. Brise la chaîne, pour moi.
1. Prologue

**Nom: **Briser les Chaînes

**Auteur:** Gaianee

**Note:** Allez, c'est parti, je me lance. J'ai pas mal hésité, pas mal réfléchi, mais finalement, je me suis dit qu'il fallait oser. Et si ça ne marche pas, et bien que voulez-vous? J'aurais essayé. Voici donc une nouvelle fanfiction sur Shaman King. Je n'ai pas la prétention de dire qu'elle est différente des autres, parce que je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. Je vous livre simplement l'histoire que j'ai imaginé à partir de ce manga, avec une héroïne originale qui peut plaire ou ne pas plaire, évidemment. J'aurais voulu faire une histoire plus courte, mais à cause de ma fâcheuse tendance à écrire des pavés, ça risque d'être plus long que prévu...d'autant plus que j'ai l'intention de suivre davantage le manga que l'anime. J'espère juste avoir le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Mon style d'écriture comporte encore de nombreuses lacunes, mais je fais de mon mieux pour m'améliorer. Il y a certainement des fautes d'orthographe qui traînent également, alors n'hésitez pas à me corriger et à me donner des conseils. Je vous serai très reconnaissante.

Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir le prologue. Le chapitre 1 ne devrait pas tarder à suivre, le temps que je le relise et corrige les boulettes. Enfin. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! (A que j'ai peur...)

**Note (2):** Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont donné la force de me lancer dans l'aventure de la fanfiction, chose que je n'avais plus pratiqué depuis un moment. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir. T.T

* * *

_**Prologue :**_

Le ciel nocturne était parsemé d'étoiles.

Plus nombreuses que d'habitude, plus brillantes aussi, elles faisaient penser à des petits morceaux de diamants scintillants sur un écrin de soie noire dans le ciel hivernal.

L'air était doux, presque printanier, et une légère brise soufflait en agitant le feuillage des arbres en un petit bruissement mélodieux.

Tout était calme et paisible. Seules les lointaines rumeurs de voitures circulant dans la mégalopole japonaise venaient quelque peu troubler le silence. Cependant, Lyra ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir.

Elle marchait d'un pas tranquille dans l'herbe mouillée, ignorant l'eau qui s'infiltrait sans vergogne dans ses vieilles rangers usées et trempait ses chaussettes de laine noires.

Les yeux fixés sur le firmament, la jeune fille souriait.

Elle sentait dans ce nombre inhabituel d'étoiles que quelque chose d'important était sur le point de se produire.

« T'as vu, Soe ? Il y a plein d'étoiles dans le ciel. Plus que d'habitude. Et elles semblent plus grosses, on dirait. C'est magnifique, tu trouves pas ? »

Personne ne lui répondit, mais Lyra ne s'en formalisa pas.

Un vent léger souffla de nouveau, et vint caresser le visage de la jeune fille tout en agitant ses cheveux couleur sable qu'elle recoiffa d'un geste impatient.

Soudain, sous son regard émerveillé, Lyra vit passer une énorme boule de lumière blanche dans le ciel.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et un long frisson parcourut son corps alors qu'elle contemplait l'incroyable phénomène. Elle fit un pas, puis un deuxième, comme pour suivre la comète qui traversait les cieux en laissant dans son sillage une large trainée de poussière lumineuse.

Lyra joignit les mains devant sa bouche et se mit à rire. D'un rire joyeux, incontrôlé, presque nerveux, alors que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux face à la beauté d'un tel spectacle.

Et de ce qu'il signifiait.

Elle avait conscience d'assister à un phénomène rare, attendu par de nombreuses personnes à travers le monde. Mais jamais elle n'aurait cru arriver à Tokyo à ce moment précis pour le voir de ses propres yeux.

« Parfait timing ! » s'exclama-t-elle, en se mettant à tourner sur elle-même au milieu de la pelouse, folle de joie.

Elle continua de rire et de danser alors que la comète Ragô poursuivait sa route dans le ciel, annonçant à tous les shamans du monde entier le commencement du Shaman Fight et l'avènement d'une nouvelle ère.


	2. Errance

**Titre:** Briser les chaînes

**Auteur:** Gaianee

**Disclaimer:** Ha ben, Shaman King n'est pas à moi. Ca se saurait sinon. Et je ne pense être la première à le regretter. U.U

**Note:** Je voulais poster ce chapitre sitôt avoir terminé mon chapitre 2, mais en relisant le prologue que j'ai pondu, j'ai préféré enchaîner directement avec ce premier chapitre. Assez long (11 pages), il ne se passe pas grand chose...je présente juste mon personnage. Sauf à la fin. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

_**Chapitre I**__ :_ _**Errance**_

Les étals de fruits devant elle était en train de la narguer. Littéralement.

Si dans un premier temps, Lyra avait tenté de les snober, dorénavant ce n'était plus possible. Les minutes s'égrenant et la faim augmentant donnaient à ces fruits un aspect si gros et appétissants que Lyra en salivait presque.

Et la voilà qui se retrouvait désormais à les fixer avec insistance depuis une demi-heure, le regard voilé par l'envie et la faim, la respiration sifflante.

« Manger ! » Grondait son estomac.

« Mange-nous ! » Hurlaient les fruits et légumes à son attention.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration pour retrouver son calme.

Inspirer.

Expirer.

Se dire que la faim n'est qu'un état d'esprit.

Inspirer.

Expirer.

Oublier le creux cruellement vif qui titillait son ventre, lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait encore rien mangé depuis son réveil.

Inspirer.

Expirer.

Et ouvrir les yeux en se disant que manger, c'était pour les faibles.

En oubliant qu'elle était faible, bien sûr.

Lyra promena son regard dans la ruelle où elle avait décidé de s'installer pour jouer.

C'était une avenue plutôt tranquille comparée à d'autres endroits de Tokyo. Et bien différente des rues de Los Angeles, de San Francisco, ou encore, de Seattle. Il y avait quelque chose de différent, qui indiquait clairement à Lyra qu'elle n'était plus aux Etats Unis, mais bel et bien au Japon.

Les gens, très certainement. Tous asiatiques, avec leurs visages bronzés, leurs cheveux sombres et leurs yeux bridés, qui passaient et repassaient devant elle en flot continu, tout en parlant dans leur étrange dialecte précipité sans lui accorder la moindre attention. Lyra se dit distraitement qu'elle devait faire tâche dans ce décor, avec ses cheveux et ses yeux clairs ajoutés à ses traits typiquement européens.

Il y avait également des néons et enseignes colorées accrochés au-dessus des restaurants et magasins, sur lesquels étaient inscrits des symboles japonais totalement illisibles pour la jeune fille. Si elle pouvait espérer comprendre un jour le japonais, en revanche, le lire devait relever du domaine de l'impossible pour la pauvre occidentale qu'elle était.

Lorsqu'elle levait la tête vers le ciel, elle pouvait apercevoir des câbles noirs reliant plusieurs bâtiments entre eux, s'emmêlant telles des fils de toiles d'araignée au-dessus de sa tête. Lyra trouvait cela très laid, et même les jolis banderoles et fanions qui se mélangeaient à eux ne parvenaient pas à embellir cela.

Les voitures ne passaient pas dans cette rue exclusivement réservées aux piétons, et c'était pour cette raison que l'adolescente avait choisi de s'y installer avec son violon. Sa musique ne risquait pas d'être couverte par le bruit des moteurs vrombissant et elle ne serait pas perturbée par l'odeur fort incommodante des pots d'échappement. Et son violon ne serait pas trop malmené.

En revanche, elle n'avait pas prévu que l'avenue, peuplée de commerces en tout genre, serait aussi bruyante et bondée. Assise dans son coin, entre une boutique de fleurs et une droguerie, Lyra en avait presque le tournis. Et la faim qui la tiraillait ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux. Une délicieuse odeur de viande grillée flottait dans l'air, provenant certainement des quelques restaurants qui s'alignaient les uns à côtés des autres le long du chemin, en concurrence constante. Cela ajouté à la vue des fruits et légumes face à elle mettait véritablement son ventre au supplice.

A cet instant, elle se sentait comme Tantale face à la nourriture : assaillie par la faim face à des mets succulents mais, hélas, hors d'atteinte.

Lyra esquissa une grimace à l'intention des fruits tentateurs, avant de jeter un œil à son étui ouvert à ses pieds au fond duquel ne reposaient que quelques pièces de monnaie. Bien peu, selon elle, pour espérer s'offrir ne serait-ce qu'une pomme.

Ses traits se crispèrent, et d'un geste vif, presque désespéré, elle replaça son violon sous son menton et leva son archet. Frottant doucement celui-ci contre les cordes d'acier de l'instrument, les doigts de sa main gauche s'occupant de les pincer, elle fit jaillir quelques notes timides et légères qui s'envolèrent dans les airs. D'abord craintive, la musique se fit plus forte, plus ferme, alors que Lyra fixait la foule avec insistance, presque avec colère, comme pour obliger les gens à s'arrêter afin qu'ils lui donnent de quoi se nourrir.

Mais personne ne fit attention à la mendiante, et elle n'eut le droit, au mieux, qu'à quelques coups d'œil vagues et dénués d'intérêt.

Lyra finit donc tout naturellement par en avoir assez.

Interrompant soudainement son morceau, elle se pencha vers son étui pour y déposer avec délicatesse le violon, comme une mère allongerait son enfant dans son berceau. Puis elle détendit son archet avant de la placer au côté de l'instrument de bois. Seuls son visage devenu froid et ses gestes légèrement tremblant trahissaient son énervement.

Son énervement à l'égard du monde entier.

Ce que les gens pouvaient être égoïstes…

Lorsque ses yeux revinrent se poser sur les étals de fruits, Lyra avait déjà pris sa décision.

Refermant l'étui de son violon, elle l'accrocha en travers de son dos grâce à la lanière prévue à cet effet. Puis elle traversa la ruelle, s'immergeant à contre-courant dans le flot de passants tous aussi pressés les uns que les autres.

La jeune fille jaillit juste devant les étals qui présentaient toute une gamme de pommes et de bananes dont les couleurs nourrissaient déjà ses yeux brûlant de gourmandise.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle volait de la nourriture. Ni la deuxième.

A vrai dire, Lyra avait plusieurs années d'expérience dans ce domaine, et si dans un premier temps elle ne s'était guère montrée très habile, elle avait su perfectionner son art à force de ruses et de comédies.

Bien évidemment, il arrivait encore qu'elle se fasse prendre en flagrant délit, mais elle comptait toujours sur sa vitesse et sa petite taille pour échapper aux courroux des commerçants avant qu'ils ne l'attrapent.

Et ils ne l'attrapaient jamais.

La jeune fille se composa une expression neutre quoique légèrement curieuse, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Elle examinait attentivement les fruits et en tâtait quelques-uns tout en cultivant ses airs de cliente potentiellement intéressée.

Lyra finit par jeter son dévolu sur deux grosses pommes rouges et brillantes. Elle salivait rien qu'à les regarder et son estomac grondait avec insistance.

Sans relever la tête, la jeune fille jeta des regards furtifs à droite et à gauche.

Personne ne semblait faire attention à elle.

Toutefois, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'attarder trop longtemps, auquel cas, son comportement deviendrait suspect.

D'un geste vif et précis, elle fit disparaître les deux fruits dans les larges manches de son pull.

Nouveaux regards furtifs.

Lyra se permit d'esquisser un petit sourire de victoire et elle se redressa.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une main noueuse et bronzée se posa sur son épaule, l'agrippant telle une serre de rapace, que Lyra comprit qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas aussi bien réussi son coup qu'elle ne le pensait.

Elle eut juste le temps de croiser le reflet du commerçant dans la vitrine avant que celui-ci ne l'oblige à se retourner pour lui faire face.

C'était un petit japonais d'une quarantaine d'année environ, qui toisait la fillette d'un air patibulaire. Lyra, malgré sa surprise, afficha mécaniquement un sourire sur son visage.

Mais cela n'adoucit pas le vendeur.

Il commença à lui crier dessus, mais Lyra ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il lui disait. Mais il n'était pas difficile de savoir de quoi il parlait, à la façon dont il montrait les étals de fruits et légumes et les manches de la jeune fille dans lesquelles les pommes étaient toujours dissimulées.

Elle s'était faite pincer, et en beauté.

Lyra aurait pu se sentir coupable, cependant, les postillons que le marchand lui envoyait dans la figure lors de ses vociférations, et la façon dont il plantait douloureusement son doigt dans sa poitrine, la malmenant sans vergogne, eurent raison de ses bons sentiments.

Par bonheur, les passants ne leur accordaient pas beaucoup d'attention, même si certains ralentissaient le pas pour saisir ce qu'il se passait.

Alors que le petit japonais s'apprêtait à saisir les manches de son pull pour lui faire lâcher les pommes, Lyra leva brusquement le genou.

Ce n'était pour tenter une imitation de flamand rose, non. Ce qui fallait savoir, c'est que le marchand de fruits et légumes dépassait Lyra d'une bonne tête. Fier de cela, il n'avait pas hésité à se rapprocher de la fillette dans le but de l'impressionner.

Mal lui en avait pris.

Lorsque le genou de Lyra vint percuter sans douceur une zone particulièrement sensible de son anatomie, il se plia soudainement en deux en laissant échapper un bruit semblable à celui d'un ballon de baudruche qu'on dégonfle. Sous le regard intéressé de Lyra, son visage se colora d'une jolie teinte sanguine alors qui s'affaissait au sol, les mains cramponnées à ses parties.

La jeune fille eut un mouvement de recul et détacha son regard de l'homme pour regarder rapidement autour d'elle. Certains marcheurs s'étaient arrêtés, contemplant la scène, bouche bée. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu se ressaisir et tenter quoique ce soit, elle décampa, son larcin toujours bien à l'abri dans les manches de son vêtement.

* * *

Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle fut certaine de ne pas être suivie.

Les talons de ses bottines claquaient sur l'asphalte, l'étui de son violon ballottait dans tous les sens dans son dos et la jeune fille ne prenait même pas garde aux passants qu'elle bousculait sans ménagement dans sa course. Elle sentait par moment des mains qui tentaient de l'agripper, mais elle se dérobait aussitôt sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

Finalement, le souffle court, elle trouva refuge dans une ruelle dépeuplée, à l'abri des regards. Rien qu'à l'odeur, Lyra devina pourquoi peu de monde passait dans cette rue. Un parfum de détritus et d'urine flottait dans l'air, faisant froncer le nez de la fillette.

Cà et là gisaient des sacs d'ordure –éventrés pour la plupart- des poubelles remplies à ras-bord et un container qui l'était tout autant.

Génial. Elle avait atterri dans le dépotoir du quartier, semblait-il.

Pas l'endroit idéal pour se restaurer, mais au moins, là, elle serait tranquille.

Un chat roux aux poils hirsutes poussa un miaulement de protestation lorsqu'elle le chassa d'un geste brusque de la main pour s'assoir sur une poubelle.

Lorsque Lyra se fut assurée qu'elle était bien seule, elle sortit les pommes de ses manches et sans plus attendre, elle en croqua une à pleine bouche. Un soupir d'aise franchit ses lèvres alors qu'elle savourait le goût légèrement acidulé du fruit, son estomac poussant un grognement appréciateur alors qu'il se remplissait.

Plus calme, plus réfléchie, et tout en mangeant, Lyra laissa ses pensées vagabonder un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elles la ramènent à un sujet qui suscitait son inquiétude.

Le Shaman Fight.

Peu après le passage de la comète la nuit de son arrivée à Tokyo, Lyra avait pensé que le Tournois commencerait aussitôt. Elle s'était attendu à ce que les événements s'enchaînent, à des journées chargées mais palpitantes et la jeune fille en avait frémit d'excitation.

Or ça faisait un peu plus d'une semaine déjà et il ne s'était toujours rien passé.

Lyra n'avait encore aperçu aucun Shaman. Pourtant, elle restait vigilante et attentive. Elle avait la sensation d'être le seul être shamanique au milieu de Tokyo, et son cœur se serrait d'angoisse à cette idée.

Mais là où résidait tout le problème était dans le manque cruel d'informations.

En effet, mise à part la comète Ragô annonçant le début du Shaman Fight et la quasi-certitude que l'événement se déroulerait à Tokyo, Lyra ne savait rien du tout. Ni la date exacte, ni l'heure et elle ignorait en quoi consistait les règles.

Nada.

Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle était totalement impuissante. Attendre était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, ce qu'elle faisait d'ailleurs en errant dans les rues, en jouant du violon et en chapardant de la nourriture comme elle venait de le démontrer plus tôt.

Le plus pénible dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle évoluait dans un environnement inconnu où personne ne parlait sa langue. Difficile dans ces cas-là de comprendre et de se faire comprendre, d'autant plus que les habitudes, ici, étaient différentes de celles des Etats-Unis.

Lyra lissa une mèche de ses cheveux d'un air distrait, alors que la pomme qu'elle tenait encore dans sa main se réduisait rapidement à l'état de trognon. Elle se sentait épuisée, d'un coup. Le décalage horaire devait y être pour beaucoup, mais l'angoisse qui la rongeait ne la laissait pas en reste non plus.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé son déjeuner frugal, la jeune fille se redressa. Ses yeux se levèrent vers le bout de ciel qui se découpait au-dessus d'elle. Il ne devait pas être loin de midi et cette constatation la fit soupirer. Car cela signifiait de longues heures d'ennui avant la tombée de la nuit et Lyra commençait à en avoir franchement assez de jouer les mendiantes pour au final ne rien recevoir.

Et en parlant de mendiants…

Lyra sursauta lorsque, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, une main se posa sur son épaule.

Elle se retourna vivement, prête à s'enfuir. A tous les coups, c'était le marchand qu'elle avait volé qui l'avait retrouvée et venait régler ses comptes.

Il n'en était rien.

L'expression farouche de la jeune fille laissa place à l'étonnement alors qu'elle scrutait avec méfiance l'homme qui se tenait face à elle. Rien qu'à ses vêtements et à l'odeur peu ragoûtante qu'il dégageait, Lyra devina qu'il s'agissait d'un mendiant, comme elle. Un japonais qui bafouillait dans sa langue natale, tendant la main vers la jeune fille d'un air suppliant. Là encore, il n'était pas compliqué de savoir ce qu'il désirait.

Lyra jeta un coup d'œil nerveux derrière elle, avant de reculer, fixant l'homme droit dans les yeux avec hostilité. Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, le laissant planté là.

Si la jeune fille avait bien appris une chose au cours de ses années de vagabondage, c'était de ne faire confiance à personne, et encore moins aux individus de son milieu. Lorsque les gens se retrouvaient démunis, ils étaient souvent prêts à tout, même à dépouiller plus malheureux qu'eux. Lyra pouvait parler par expérience. En résumé, c'était chacun pour soi et les moutons seront bien gardés. C'était devenu en quelque sorte son credo, depuis qu'elle avait compris que le monde autour d'elle était bien souvent sans pitié et qu'il serait prêt à la laisser crever sans même lever le petit doigt.

Heureusement, il existait tout de même des exceptions, mais elles étaient rares. Mais Lyra estimait qu'elle n'en faisait pas partie. Qu'elle ne voulait pas en faire partie. Trop d'égoïsme.

Et puis de toute manière, qu'aurait-elle pu donner à ce mendiant ? De l'argent ? Elle n'avait que des dollars. De la nourriture ? Il ne lui restait qu'une pomme et elle la gardait pour le soir.

Quoique…

La jeune fille s'arrêta brusquement, manquant de se faire bousculer par les passants qui marchaient derrière elle. Les laissant maugréer tout en la contournant, Lyra tâta ses manches, puis les poches de son short noir, fit basculer son étui contre son flan pour le fouiller avant de maudire son étourderie : elle avait oublié sa deuxième pomme sur la poubelle.

Elle hésita à y retourner. Puis finalement laissa tomber avec un sourire amer.

Au moins, il y en avait un qui aurait plus de chance que prévu.

* * *

Lyra était perdue.

En même temps, cela n'était guère étonnant : Tokyo était une ville immense, de telle sorte que la fillette se disait qu'elle n'aurait certainement pas assez d'une vie pour la découvrir dans son intégralité. Puis il fallait aussi avouer que le sens de l'orientation de la jeune fille n'était pas des plus fameux. Loin de là, même.

Après une heure à tourner en rond sans parvenir à retrouver son chemin, Lyra finit par s'arrêter, se retenant, malgré sa frustration, de taper du pied par terre.

« Enfin mais c'est pas possible ! Je peux pas être aussi cruche quand même ! » Pesta-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle, exaspérée.

Les rues se ressemblaient toutes. Et il y a tellement de monde et de bruit que Lyra n'arrivait plus à se repérer.

Partout, des immeubles et des Gratte-ciels, partout des enseignes colorées, partout la foule à perte de vue et des voitures vrombissantes et puantes…

C'était trop pour Lyra qui vivait tout ceci comme une véritable agression pour ses sens.

Elle savait, pourtant, que Tokyo était immense et très peuplée, mais en vérité, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que ce soit à ce point.

C'était encore pire qu'à Los Angeles ou San Francisco. Et Seattle. Et toutes les autres grandes villes qu'elle avait connues.

Tokyo lui faisait l'effet d'une ville polluée, rongée par la technologie qui prenait de plus en plus d'importance en cette fin de XXème siècle.

Et le fait qu'elle soit seule, démunie et dans l'incapacité de communiquer n'arrangeait pas les choses, bien au contraire.

« Pitié, Soe, dis-moi que tu sais où se trouve le Jardin… » Gémit la jeune fille, le visage décomposé.

Non, Soe ne savait pas. Il s'en fichait. Par contre, si Lyra le désirait, il pouvait essayer de le trouver en s'élevant au-dessus de la ville.

La jeune fille tapa du pied par terre, énervée par les pensées imagées que lui envoyait son Esprit.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu te mettrais à danser le tango tout seul en tutu rose que tu ne te ferais pas mieux remarquer. Souviens-toi de la promesse : moins on te voit, mieux c'est pour moi. »

Un grondement s'éleva autour de la jeune fille, rendu néanmoins imperceptible par le moteur des voitures et le brouhaha ambiant.

« Soe ! » murmura furieusement Lyra, les sourcils froncés.

Quelques passants la regardèrent d'un drôle d'air, certainement intrigués de voir une fillette parler et pester toute seule en plein milieu d'un trottoir.

D'un air bougon, Lyra rentra la tête dans les épaules et se remit en route, marchant sans vraiment regarder où elle allait.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle faillit ne pas entendre la voix rauque et caverneuse qui l'interpella soudainement :

« Hé, gamine ! Tu me sembles bien préoccupée dis-moi ! Mais peut-être que j'ai là de quoi chasser tes mauvaises pensées ? »

Lyra s'arrêta comme un chiot, tournant son visage vers l'homme qui venait de l'apostropher dans sa langue maternelle. Cela lui fit d'ailleurs tout drôle. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle n'avait pas entendu un mot d'anglais. Si bien qu'elle ne comprit pas immédiatement le sens de ces paroles, trop occupée à dévisager l'inconnu d'un air hébété.

Un Amérindien.

Ce fut la première chose qui sauta aux yeux de Lyra alors qu'elle dévisageait son interlocuteur. Il avait des cheveux d'un noir bleuté qui dégringolaient en cascade le long de ses larges épaules. Ils étaient fins et emmêlés, rebiquant légèrement dans tous les sens et seul un bandeau rouge empêchaient quelques mèches d'atterrir devant son visage basané aux traits grossiers.

Il n'était pas beau, se dit Lyra.

Pas du tout même. Il en devenait même effrayant avec son air sombre et son sourire au coin alors qu'il l'observait.

Ses yeux, petits et noirs, disparaissaient presque sous ses arcades sourcilières proéminentes et son nez semblait lui dévorer tout le visage tant il paraissait gros et bosselé. Sa bouche était large mais ses lèvres trop fines, ce qui créait un nouveau déséquilibre dans ce visage irrégulier et bourru que soutenait un cou de taureau.

Sa carrure était si imposante que même assis en tailleurs comme il l'était, il parvenait presque à dépasser la fillette qui lui faisait face. Et la large veste beige aux manches retroussées qui révélait ses avant-bras musclés n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il portait une espèce de pantalon de jogging de la même couleur que sa veste ainsi que de larges bottes de cuir noires à semelles épaisses, comme celles des rangers de Lyra.

A ses pieds étaient étalée des valises ouvertes, révélant divers porte-clés, colliers, bracelets, montres et autres charmes indiens que Lyra trouva plutôt jolis.

Voyant qu'il avait réussi à capter l'attention de la jeune fille, le vendeur indien sauta sur l'occasion.

« Intéressée ? Je vends là toute sorte de bijoux et de Charmes indiens faits mains ! Je suppose qu'une gamine de ton genre est plus intéressée par des bracelets où des colliers ? Tu as l'embarras du choix ! Si tu as un animal fétiche où que tu désires avoir un charme qui sera plus à même de te protéger du mauvais œil, n'hésite pas à regarder par ici ! Et tout ceci pour des prix largement abordables, héhé ! »

L'homme avait parlé d'une voix rauque et rapide, plein d'entrain. En regardant autour d'elle, Lyra vit qu'elle était la seule à s'être arrêtée pour regarder les bijoux, malgré le physique effrayant de l'Amérindien. Il est vrai que ce dernier avait beau essayer de prendre un air avenant, la fillette avait sans cesse l'impression qu'il allait lui sauter dessus dans la minute pour l'étrangler.

Elle eut un petit mouvement de recul, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour ce sortir de ce mauvais pas. Elle craignait de vexer le vendeur si elle ne lui achetait rien. L'ennui, c'est que Lyra n'avait pas de quoi se payer un bijou…et quitte à dépenser son argent, autant que ce soit pour quelque chose qui lui servirait vraiment, et pas pour une camelote comme ici.

La jeune fille offrit à l'homme un sourire embarrassé et par curiosité, elle voulut jeter un coup d'œil aux prix.

…et manqua de sursauter sous la surprise.

« 300$ le collier ou l'équivalent en Yen, soit 29 747 ? Mais vous êtes malade ! » S'écria-t-elle, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Elle le savait, pourtant, que les vendeurs de ce genre étaient des arnaqueurs, mais elle ignorait que c'était à ce point.

L'homme ne broncha pas.

« Comme je le disais, tous nos produits sont faits mains et nous fixons les prix en fonction de la qualité, petite… »

Il sembla sur le point de rajouter quelque chose mais se tut, l'ombre d'un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres minces.

Lyra gonfla ses joues, irritée. Elle se désigna d'un geste théâtral :

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de me balader avec 300$ dollar sur moi ? Je crois pas. Vos bijoux sont jolis, mais j'ai pas de quoi vous en acheter, encore moins à ce prix-là ! Je suis pas experte, mais si vous souhaitez faire un peu plus d'une ventes, j'vous conseille franchement de baisser vos prix, et tant pis pour la qualité de vos produits. »

L'indien ne sembla pas s'offusquer des paroles de la jeune fille. Au contraire, il paraissait s'en amuser.

« On peut peut-être s'arranger. Ton instrument doit bien valoir quelque chose, non ? »

Lyra cligna des yeux.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

Et se recula vivement, outrée, manquant de rentrer dans un passant.

« Je ne céderai jamais mon violon, quand bien même ma vie en dépendrait. Salut ! »

Et elle s'enfuit, le laissant planté là.

L'homme resta silencieux quelques secondes, avant d'éclater soudainement de rire, faisant sursauter les marcheurs qui s'écartèrent alors, méfiants.

« Hahaha ! En voilà une gamine qui a de la gueule ! Tellement culottée qu'on aurait presque envie de lui en coller une ! Je sens qu'elle va me plaire. »

Puis il avisa les marchandises à ses pieds et les gens qui l'évitaient, créant une espèce de no man's land autour de lui. Il soupira.

« En attendant, j'ai toujours rien vendu. Va falloir que j'aille demander du fric à Silva… »

* * *

La journée défila sans autres incidents notoires.

Lyra avait passé le reste de l'après-midi à tenter de retrouver son chemin et ce n'est qu'au moment où le soleil déclinait qu'elle y parvint enfin.

Son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'elle reconnut le portail de l'entrée du Jardin Public. Elle s'y précipita, soulagée et fourbue.

Il y avait encore du monde à cette heure. A dire vrai, il semblait toujours y avoir du monde, car même lorsque le parc était censé fermer, Lyra croisait toujours des promeneurs et parfois même quelques campeurs, le soir.

Il lui semblait bien qu'il y devait y avoir quelques vigiles pour donner la chasse aux récalcitrants, comme elle. Elle en avait vu un il y a quelques jours, en train de courir en criant après deux personnes, une lampe torche braquée sur eux. Mais Lyra n'était pas inquiète : elle était suffisamment menue et discrète pour ne pas se faire repérer, cachée sous un buisson. Puis le jardin était tellement grand que la jeune fille doutait que les gardiens aient le courage de regarder partout. Au fond, il veillait juste à ce qu'aucune dégradation ne soit faite. Et là-dessus, Lyra les soutenait, car c'était assurément le plus beau parc qu'elle ait jamais vu.

Il y avait pratiquement tout ce dont elle avait besoin : au milieu du parc se tenait un lac où l'eau paraissait suffisamment propre pour qu'elle se permette de se débarbouiller et de tremper ses vêtements lorsque ceux-ci devenait trop sales. Des arbres poussaient un peu partout, offrant un point de repos idéal pour la jeune fille qui n'avait, sur ce coup-là, que l'embarras du choix. Le printemps n'étant pas encore arrivé, et ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de fleurir, laissant leurs branches tordues se dresser vers le ciel comme pour implorer la fin de l'hiver.

Quelques passages pavés sinuaient çà et là, mais Lyra ne les empruntait jamais, préférant marcher dans l'herbe, même si cela signifiait tremper ses chaussures.

Marchant d'un pas rapide, la jeune fille observait le paysage autour d'elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Bien qu'il ne soit pas encore fleuri et plein de vie, elle trouvait le parc absolument ravissant. La fillette se demanda si elle aurait la chance de le voir épanoui, un jour.

Traversant une large plaine d'herbe humide, Lyra se dirigea vers l'orée d'un petit bois composé exclusivement de pins, celui-là même où elle trouvait refuge depuis son arrivée à Tokyo.

Lasse, elle s'affala lourdement contre le tronc d'un arbre et poussa un soupir. Ses pieds lui faisaient mal, de même que le bas de son dos. Elle vérifia l'état de ses chaussures, eut une petite moue, et s'empara de l'étui de son violon pour l'en sortir.

Lyra n'avait pas pris le temps de le nettoyer sitôt après l'avoir utilisé et elle s'en voulait. Le violon était un instrument cher et fragile, et elle ne pouvait se permettre de l'abîmer.

La jeune fille se redressa en tailleur, rejeta ses cheveux longs en arrière et s'empara d'un chiffon doux. Posant son violon sur ses genoux, elle entreprit de frotter doucement le bois poli puis les cordes, réalisant des gestes qu'elle connaissait par cœur pour les avoir maintes fois répétés.

C'était devenu un automatisme, et durant ce rituel, son esprit s'apaisait et ses pensées vagabondaient à leur guise. Le nettoyage lui prenait en général un peu plus d'une heure car Lyra prenait son temps pour parcourir tout l'instrument. C'est pourquoi le ciel était déjà sombre lorsqu'elle eut enfin terminé.

Elle frissonna. La température avait baissé de plusieurs degrés et son pull, bien que chaud durant la journée, n'offrait pas un rempart des plus solides contre le froid nocturne.

« Soe, j'ai froid… » chuchota-t-elle en se calant de nouveau contre l'arbre.

Aucun son ne vint perturber le silence, à part peut-être les rumeurs lointaines des automobiles. Mais Lyra sentit le tronc derrière elle se réchauffer doucement, de même que le sol sous ses pieds. Elle poussa un petit soupire d'aise, remerciant son Fantôme à demi-mot.

Elle était en train de s'assoupir quand soudain, il lui sembla entendre des bruits de pas, suivi d'un craquement de brindille qu'on brise net.

Lyra sursauta, ses sens en alerte.

Le Parc était sûrement dejà fermé à cette heure et les vigiles venaient certainement de commencer leur ronde. Il fallait qu'elle se trouve un coin plus sûr.

Quittant non sans regret l'espace qu'elle occupait, Lyra se saisit de son étui et, jetant des coups d'œil nerveux autour d'elle, partit se trouver un buisson potable.

Sauf qu'elle se sentait suivie.

Elle n'entendait plus rien, mais avait la nette impression d'être observée, et elle n'aimait pas ça. La jeune fille s'arrêta pour scruter les environs. Mais ne trouva rien.

Alors qu'elle détournait la tête pour reprendre son chemin, elle butta dans quelque chose.

Ou plutôt dans quelqu'un.

Surprise et sonnée, elle fit un bond en arrière, le cœur battant la chamade sous l'effet de la frayeur.

« Oups, désolé. Je ne voulais pas te surprendre. » Fit une voix rauque et profonde au-dessus d'elle.

Lyra frotta son nez endolori par l'impact en dévisageant l'individu d'un air accusateur.

Son expression changea du tout au tout lorsqu'elle reconnut celui qui lui faisait face, la dominant de sa stature imposante.

« L'arnaqueur… »

L'autre se contenta de hausser un sourcil en l'observant avec attention. Puis il sourit.

« Content de te revoir, la donneuse de leçons. Tu m'excuses si je te dis que je t'ai suivie jusqu'ici ? »

Lyra se contenta de lui faire de gros yeux. Hou. Ca ne lui plaisait pas tout ça.

Pourquoi fallait-il que le seul américain qu'elle rencontre depuis le début de la semaine soit un pervers ?

« J'ai pas de bombe lacrymo, mais mon violon est une arme redoutable et je sais m'en servir. » Le prévint-elle en se mettant en garde.

L'Indien cligna des yeux, interloqué. Puis, soudain, il éclata d'un grand rire tonitruant, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de son interlocutrice. Reprenant par la suite son sérieux, il la fixa avec un sourire au coin. Il faisait encore plus peur dans la nuit qu'en plein jour se dit Lyra en esquissant malgré elle un pas en arrière.

« T'es loin du compte, gamine. Je suis Karim de la tribu des Paches. »

Il se recula, et c'est alors que Lyra s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas habillé comme précédemment. A la place, il était vêtu d'une large cape dans le pur style des indiens d'Amérique, laquelle recouvrait l'intégralité de son corps.

La jeune fille commença à se dire qu'il se passait quelque chose d'inhabituel.

Et elle ne s'était pas trompée :

« …et je suis un Officient, un Organisateur du Shaman Fight. »

L'homme la regarda avec un rictus ironique :

« Et j'espère pour toi qu'au combat, t'as pas que de la gueule. »

* * *

**Le sale quart d'heure de l'auteur**

**Gaia:** _*se ronge les ongles*_

**Hao:** Nan mais t'inquiète pas, si les gens n'aiment pas, ils passeront à côté et puis c'est tout.

**Gaia:** C'est censé me rassurer? T.T

**Hao:** Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon genre~~

**Lyra:** Yatta! _*coup de violon dans la face de l'auteur*_

**Gaia:** x.O"

**Lyra:** Je sais, t'as encore rien fait, mais je suis prévoyante. :)


End file.
